Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?
by Saelya
Summary: difficile à résumer ... fic asez triste je pense. Draco est triste à cause des agissements par terribles d'un certain brun .. mais qui est ce brun aux yeux vert ? umm ... je suis sure que vous une petite idée ... T par précaution


Salut !

Je rangeais enfin tout mes doc sur mon ordi quand je suis retombé sur le début de ce … "truc ?" . J'ai fini ce premier chapitre parce que je n'aime laisser des textes sans fin (oui oui même si je les supprime après lol essayez pas de comprendre je suis trop tordue ) mais je ne sais pas du tout si je vais faire une suite. Et si suite il y a, ce ne sera sûrement pas très long, un ou deux chapitre je pense. Mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien !

Sinon, pour ceux qui lisent "Harry et l'obscurité", le prochain chapitre arrive, doucement mais sûrement ! je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps que je met à updater mais je me laisse un peu beaucoup déborder …

Enfin je vous laisse lire ce début de fic ( ou peut-être OS ? qui sais …) et bien sûr n'hésitez pas à laisser des ptits commentaires !

Auteur : celymoony

Titre : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Rating : je met T par prudence, parce que je me connais et que même si c'est pas très gai (ou le jeu de mot ) je ne pourrais eut-être pas me retenir de faire un pitit lemon …

Pairing : zut c'est quoi leurs noms déjà … attendez deux secondes ça va me revenir … a oui ça y est : Harry et Draco un truc comme ça …

Note : CECI N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS UNE FIC POUR LES HOMOPHOBES ELLE PARLE D'HOMOSEXUALITE MEME SI CE N'EST PAS EXPLICITEMENT ECRIT ALORS … SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CE GENRE DE RELATIONS BYE BYE ! DE PLUS CELA PEUT CHOQUER LES PLUS SENSIBLES.

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dis … il ne vous reste plus qu'à …

READ AND ENJOY !

Pourquoi ? pourquoi moi ?

Un sentiment de vide m'envahit. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher une partie de mon cœur, je voudrais hurler mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Un fluide glacial me parcoure l'échine et je sens le froid m'engloutir alors que mon cerveau rejette l'information brutale qui lui a été transmise. J'aimerais m'enfuir en courant, pour laisser mes larmes couler sans retenue, sans honte. Je voudrais aussi me lever et le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force. Mais je sais que j'en serais incapable, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal.

Alors je me lève, calmement, prétextant un mal imaginaire à mes camarades verts et argents et traverse dignement la grande salle. J'évite soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, je n'ai aucune envie de me saper le moral plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je regarde droit devant moi, fixant la porte comme si je voulais la transpercer du regard.

Je sors sans un regard en arrière et me dirige mécaniquement vers le parc. Une fois dehors, l'air frais me soufflant doucement sur le visage et me remettant le peu d'idée qui me restent en place, je me ressaisit et marche d'un pas décidé vers le lac, puis je le dépasse et contourne une petite bute. Je me retrouve dans un coin isolé, invisible depuis le château et très peu connu des élèves et professeurs. Je m'allonge doucement dans l'herbe, me fichant éperdument des traces éventuelles de terre qui tacheront mon uniforme.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'autorise à ôter ce masque qui me fait paraître si distant, si hautain. Je repense à la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté un peu plut tôt et je sens mon cœur se resserrer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mes yeux me piquent et laissent échapper une larme, qui roule sur ma joue droite avant de se perdre dans mon cou. Mes deux yeux couleur acier deviennent de plus en plus humides et je ne tente plus de retenir mes pleurs.

Oui, je sais, un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Mais je ne suis plus tout à fait un Malefoy, plus depuis que c'est arrivé. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité alors que je repense à tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour _lui_. J'ai risqué ma vie, j'ai joué à un jeu dangereux, et _il_ donne l'impression de ne même plus s'en souvenir. Je suis sortit de sa vie à une vitesse incroyable, je n'en reviens pas. Il a l'air de ne même pas se rappeler ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tout ces moments de complicité et de tendresse.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je voudrais faire de même, même si moi je ne renie aucunement mes sentiments et mes actes. Se serait simplement pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus ressentir cette pointe qui pique mon cœur chaque fois que je le regarde. C'est devenu insupportable et je devine que ça le deviendra encore plus par la suite.

Tout d'un coup, je me redresse et tends l'oreille. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des pas se rapprochant, et comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas trompé. J'essuie les dernières traces de larmes qui ornent mon visage si pâle normalement et qui est à présent légèrement teinté de rose, et me redresse. Je reprends mon attitude distante et scrute les environs à la recherche des nouveaux arrivants. J'aperçois le rouquin et Granger, mais je n'ai aucune envie de leur adresser la parole, du moins pas tout de suite, alors que je suis encore tout déboussolé.

Je pars dans la direction inverse, pressant le pas de peur qu'ils me rattrapent. Hermione m'appelle mais je fais la sourde oreille et accélère encore. Je marche vite, vide de toute pensée et de tout sentiment. Je ne veux plus penser, car toutes mes idées sont dirigées vers ce sujet _là_.

Je fais le vide dans ma tête, me concentrant sur mes jambes qui me mènent automatiquement vers mes appartements. Je prononce le mot de passe sans même y penser, comme un automate. Je traverse la salle principale et pénètre dans ma chambre, m'affalant sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes chaussures. Je ne me déshabille même pas et m'étends sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, celle-ci pleine de souvenirs de conversations, de moments, de caresses …

Je n'arrive décidemment pas à me le sortir de la tête, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait jeté un sort d'Oublirien, pour m'empêcher d'effacer de ma mémoire tout ces souvenirs devenus trop douloureux pour moi.

Je fini par m'endormir, des images pleins la tête.

Le bruit strident de mon réveil résonne dans ma chambre, se répercutant contre les murs pour mieux abîmer mes oreilles ô combien délicates !

Je saisit l'insolent et le balance contre la porte, sur laquelle il s'exploser royalement. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, le monstre est mort. J'ai encore gagné, je suis trop fort pour ces stupides engins infernaux. Ce n'est pas demain la veille, que moi, _le_ Draco national et international des Serpentards, me ferait avoir par une de ces conneries à deux gallions.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, réajuste les draps sur mon corps qui commence à ressentir le froid de cette fraîche matinée et fixe le miroir en face de moi. J'ai vraiment l'air misérable, seul dans mon grand lit, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, elles pourraient contenir les vieilles valises mitées du professeur Lupin sans aucun mal. Mes yeux sont encore rougis de mes larmes qui ont continuer des couler pendant mon sommeil, je suppose donc que j'ai encore et encore rêvé de _lui_.

Je soupire, quand est-ce que j'aurais enfin la paix ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter pareil supplice, pareille torture ? Est-ce que le simple fait que j'existe soit un tort qui devra m'être reproché toute ma misérable vie ? Je ne trouve pas normal que les gens me juge pour ma famille, mes ancêtres et les convictions de mes aïeux sans prendre la peine de me connaître _moi_. C'est comme si en un regard, juste en se basant sur mon nom et mon physique type du parfait petit Malefoy, ils connaissaient tout de moi. Mais c'est faux ! Quand est-ce que ces imbéciles se rendront enfin compte que je ne suis pas ce que je semble être, que je ne suis pas un futur mangemort, du moins que je ne veux pas l'être mais que je vais y être contrains par mon propre père !

Re-soupire. Un bref regard vers mon super-réveil-gentil-comme-tout-qui-n'a-pas-de-sonnerie-stridente-le-matin (en gros mon réveil de secours posé en sécurité sur ma table assez éloignée du lit pour éviter de finir comme l'autre, paix à son âme minutées, bip de réveil. Donc, en un regard je constate que je suis bien partit pour être en retard en cours. En plus,je commence par métamorphose, évidement … en commun avec les Griffondors.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais, après tout ? Pour voir la tête de McGonagall, transformer des chiens en chaises et me prendre la tête avec des formules qui sortent dont ne sais où ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de sécher les cours, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Je tourne les yeux vers le plafond, et comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque je suis seul, je replonge dans mes pensées.

Trois coup frappé à ma porte me tirent difficilement de mon lit. Je me lève douuuucement et enfile un T-shirt décent. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un peu beaucoup déprimé que je dois me laisser aller devant le premier venu. En l'occurrence … Hermione.

" lut … "

" Draco ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas assisté au cours ce matin ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Sinon je t'emmène voir Pompresh que tu le veuille ou non ! "

Elle finit par s'arrêter, sûrement pour reprendre sa respiration. Je la regarde fixement, mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps d'intégrer toutes les informations qu'il a recu d'un coup.

" …nan … nan ça va … j't'assure … "

" allez Draco tu me la fera pas gober à moi celle-là ! "

Sur ses mots hautement intellectuels, elle rentre et s'assoit sur mon lit encore défait. Elle lance un sort et il est de nouveau impeccable.

" vas-y, je t'en pris, prend tes aises … "

" à bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Si tu y met du tiens, tu es tout de suite moins grognon. "

" Bon allez Hermione, pourquoi tu es là ? "

" Et bien, figure toi que Flitwik à une mauvaise grippe et que le cours a été annulé. On nous a fait quand même rentré dans la salle pour faire deux heure de soutien, mais comme je connais tout le programme jusqu'à l'année prochaine… "

" Et ne prend pas pour un con non plus ! Pourquoi tu es venu me voir alors que tu pouvais rester avec Ron ? "

" Tu es mon ami Draco. Même si tu ne me crois pas, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup comme ami et je tiens beaucoup à toi, et les vrais amis se soutiennent dans les moments durs. Et apparemment, c'en est un … "

" Grmgrmn … "

" Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, mais tu dois continuer à vivre ! Ne pas faire comme si rien n'était bien sûr, mais essayer de passer à autre chose. "

" Mais c'est dur Hermi, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de le voir avec des pétasses différentes chaque jours, de les voir s'embrasser et s'amuser sans contraintes. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire, je n'ai jamais pu dévoiler mon amour au grand jour, jamais pu l'embrasser en public ou simplement lui tenir la main, ou le tenir par la hanche. C'est dur d'avoir eu à se cacher pour ensuite le voir s'exhiber avec ses petites putes … "

" Je sais tout ça Draco, je sais à quel point c'est dur crois moi … je n'ai pas oublier Blaise, même si je suis avec Ron maintenant. "

" Mais avec Blaise tu savais à quoi t'attendre ! Moi, j'ai pris n'énormes risques, j'ai mis ma vie en jeu et il semble s'en foutre royalement ! on le prend pour le gentil sauveur du monde alors qu'il me fait du mal sans que cela l'ennui plus que ça … et moi je passe pour le fis à papa futur mangemort qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter ! "

" La vie est injuste Draco, malheureusement il faut faire avec… je ne sais même pourquoi il a cassé, je l'ai même appris plutôt brutalement … "

" A oui ? et comment ? "

" Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle d'un ton grave qui me fait frissonner. "

Non, je préfère ne pas savoir finalement … Je reprends la parole, les mots sortant tout seuls :

" Ça été horrible … il m'a insulté et m'a dit qu'il regrettait ces mois avec moi et que s'il pouvait remonter le temps pour les effacer, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il m'a dit aussi des choses dures à entendre, je m'étais confié à lui, je lui avais raconté mes souvenirs les plus douloureux de mon père et de mon enfance et il m'a tout rebalancé en pleine tronche. Selon lui, je n'ai pas a me plaindre de mon enfance car si mon père me faisait … ce qu'il m'a fait c'était sûrement parce que je le méritait ! je n'aurai pas été si odieux et stupide que ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Il m'a sortit un tas de conneries, qui même si je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vrai me font mal, un mal de chien. Il s'est royalement payer ma gueule, et il fais maintenant comme si rien de s'était passer entre nous. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais compté pour lui, il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi ou de mes états d'âmes. Et moi, j'étais trop con pour m'en rendre compte merde ! J'étais con et amoureux, pour la seule fois de ma vie, et je me suis laisser manipuler et jeter comme un moins que rien sans que je puisse me défendre ! "

Les larmes se sont remises à couler librement et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, à coté de la brune, sur qui j'ai la chance de pouvoir compter. Elle me prends dans ses bras et me berce tendrement, comme le ferais une mère pour apaiser son fils. Enfin, je suppose car ma mère ne m'a jamais bercé. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu le faire, mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mon père respectait scrupuleusement la règle ancestrale des Malfoy, à savoir ne pas montrer de tendresse, d'affection, ou pire d'amour envers quiconque.

" et le pire, Hermione, c'est que lui passe toujours pour le gentil héro si malheureux et que moi je suis toujours le connard prétentieux et chiant qu'il ne faut pas emmerder parce que je suis dépourvue de sentiment à part la haine et le mépris, et que si je veux torturer quelqu'un je le ferais sans broncher. Moi, je suis l'enfoiré sadique qui aime faire souffrir les autres aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement et qui n'a pas cœur. Le blond sans âme ni conscience qui n'a jamais de remord à faire le mal autour de lui et qui se réjouit du malheur des autres. Et merde, pourtant je crois me connaître et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être comme ça lorsque je suis libre d'être moi-même ! "

" et tu ne seras plus jamais comme ça Draco, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es un être bon et généreux, tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Les gens qui te jugent comme un être malsain et dépourvu de sentiments ne te connaissent pas, mais connaissent ta réputation et ton nom. Ils ne valent même pas la peine que tu te préoccupes d'eux, même si ça fait mal, même si c'est rageant, même si c'est dur jour après jour tu dois être fort et continuer de te battre pour ce que tu penses être la bonne cause. C'est ta raison d'être sur cette terre, comme chacun d'entre nous probablement, de faire le bien et d'aider les personnes en difficulté. Et si certains sont trop cons pour comprendre qui tu es vraiment, qu'ils continuent à mener leurs petit vie bien heureuse parce qu'ils ont du fric des gosses intelligent et une maison plus grande que celle des voisins. Ils n'ont pas compris le sens de la vie et le but de notre existence. Toi si. Et c'est tout ce qui importe pour nous, Ron et moi. Tes amis. "

Je suis soufflé par tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Je vais me reprendre en main. Reprendre le fil de ma vie et la mener comme bon me semble, comme l'envie m'en prend et je vais vivre au jour le jour. La vie est si courte … profitons-en.

" Tu a parfaitement raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Tu n'en as pas marre des fois ? "

" tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est fatiguant d'être plus intelligente que les autres ! Me répond Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Elle aura au moins réussi à me sourire, c'est déjà un bon début. "

Je me lève et essuie encore une fois mes joues mouillées. Elle se dirige vers la porte et se retourne alors qu'elle ouvre celle-ci.

" Je vais retrouver Ron, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie de moi ! Non, sérieusement Draco, te prends plus la tête avec tout ça. on se voit ce soir dans la grande salle. A oui au fait, je passe l'éponge pour aujourd'hui, mais profite-en bien, c'est pas près de se reproduire ! C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse sécher ! En attendant le dîner, repose-toi bien et soigne vite cette vilaine grippe ! "

Elle m'a dit tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration, et avant que je puisse répondre elle est déjà partit.

Je souris, tellement soulagé d'avoir pu parler comme cela avec une personne qui me comprends et qui m'aime d'un amour pur et fraternel. Je crois que c'est une des rares personnes qui m'apprécie pour Draco, pour moi tout simplement, pas comme les autres Serpentard qui m'apprécient, si on peut dire ça comme ça, pour Malefoy et sa haute posture dans la hiérarchie sorcière.

Avec elle, je peux aussi compter sur Ron, nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître et nous sommes maintenant très attaché l'un à l'autre, je le considère comme un frère que j'aurais découvert il y a peu de temps.

Et il y a aussi Pansy, qui malgré le rôle qu'elle devait jouer et qui la faisait passer pour une pot de colle sans intérêt qui ne s'intéressait qu'à se marier avec son "draconou d'amour", est en fait une amie fidèle et très rusée, mais aussi et surtout très têtu et bornée.

Il est vrai que je n'ai que trois véritables amis, mais qui peut se vanter d'en avoir beaucoup plus ? Bien sûr, il est facile de compter avec les super potes qui ne s'intéressent qu'à ton fric et ton manoir et qui, dès que les emmerdes pointent à l'horizon, ont toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire que de venir t'aider. Moi, j'ai de vrais amis, en qui je peux avoir une infinie confiance et qui seront toujours là pour moi en cas de problèmes. Tout comme moi je serais là pour eux en cas de besoin.

Je retourne me coucher, je ferais comme elle me l'a indirectement demandé, ou plutôt discrètement ordonné, je me rendrais au dîner ce soir dans la grande salle, comme tout le monde et je prétendrais avoir eu une mauvaise grippe. En attendant, je retourne me coucher.

Après tout, j'ai quand même quelques heures devant moi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, merci d'avance de me le dire ( comment ça ça se voit tout de suite que je réclame ? mais noooooonn lol ) et surtout si vous n'avez pas aimez j'aimerais savoir pourquoi et en quoi je pourrais m'améliorer parce que c'est sur, y'a du boulot mais soyez indulgent je démarre tout juste dans le domaine d'auteuse

Et surtout, est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? J'ai déjà les idées mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis et savoir si je dois continuer ou non.

Kissouilles à toutes et tous ( et oui y'a pas raisons moi je met le féminins avant le masculin ! na !)

Celymoony 

(et au fait n'oubliez pas … review ! )


End file.
